


Guardian of the West

by chris_phd



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Blue is Peter's horse, Character Death, F/M, Mantis as Peter's sister, Poor Peter, Ronan is a lil shit as always, Sibling Incest, Starmora, Yondu as priest, cowboy Peter Quill, did i mention angst? like heartbreaking for this cowboy, funny moments, since I liked her in Jurassic World, ugh Ronan how nasty are you man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: Burning sun, the smoke of his cigar and a shadow of a raven flying around his head.Peter Quill thought the only miracle he witness was wining at cards in that night.But destiny never awaits for us to get lucky,always taking us by surprise.Even if it is the second time Peter loses everything he had, this time, he is sure prepared to have his revenge.Will a stubborn cowboy as Peter Quill, understand that behind a simple shadow of a raven, there is greater story that waits for him to be part of?





	1. East wind blows dreams away~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo all this actually started from an awesome mixtape I made for some western Starmora and from that to Gotg x Cowboys was just a little baby step ~  
> Also looottsss of movie references~ good luck on finding all ;)  
> Tonight I am sleepy as hell since it's 2 AM and I need to get up early so be gentle on me and my grammar mistakes ;;x;; Hopefully you will enjoy my fic !

**_“Time is up…time is up…”_ **

**_“It’s coming….it’s near….Prepare yourself….”_ **

 

The sun was up for 2 hours by now.

The little sound on the streets of women’s early chit-chat and noisy kids weren’t going to wake up our cowboy for another 50 minutes.

Life of Peter Quill in the west was simple. And when I say simple I mean his kind of ‘simple’. Man waking up with a slide hangover, dress up in his brand new clothes he bought last week after his boots got dirty of blood again, from a job, duh. He won't love to stain his clothes with blood just for fun.

It's always a bother to live this life of his and he could say the real pain in the ass starts when he walks out of his room, 161 of a 'not that bad' motel.

But it was a typical normal, SIMPLE day he thought humming as he took the little metal flask and drank for his sore throat. Fight fire with fire, right?

Normal mornings like this are meant to end in normal peaceful nights.

Down at the reception his old friend with tree legs greet him.

“Hey there, Champ’ how’s the weather down there bud? Woah woah! Slow down boy!” he laughed when the dog cached the sleeve of his shirt and pulled on it playful.

“Woof! Woof!” he excitedly barked back wiggling his tail.

The motel was dead silent. This is how it usually is in the daylight and at night, the town just buzzes with life around those round tables, full of beverages, cards, cigarettes and pretty women.

Now everyone is just lying dead tired somewhere from the too much booze. He doesn’t blame them, the moonshine there was heavenly, even him, right now was still high on that moving like he was still in a dream. And pray the Lord, the headache didn't started yet.

Walking around on his way to see a very important lady in his life,the stores and stopped seeing a pair of boots he wanted for himself, hand made by a famous old as a ghost shoemaker, snake skin, beautiful cutting metal wheel,they were perfect. His new goal for tonight’s gambling.

“Ohohohoho you are going to be mine baby! Just wait until tonight when I will won the jackpot he he he” grinning like an idiot before yawning loud as a lion in the jungle stretching his arms in the air and searched his pockets for his pack of cigarettes but with no luck.

“Oh shit…of course I forgot them…” he swear pissed.

He looked bored around the town. The silence around only confirmed him even more that it was a Sunday morning and most of them were in the building he was supposed to be too.

Sighing he lazy moved his legs to the horse stable were his lovely lady neigh as a welcome hitting the ground with her front leg.

“Morning to you too lovely Blue, how was your night?” he was about to walk to her when one of the posters outside the stable catch his eye.

“Pfffff…how old is this shit?” he  scoffed at the bad drawing of an 18 years old him on the almost torn apart paper. “This is stupid…I thought they got rid of them.” He ripped at the poster off and walked to his horse.

“You know Blue, they do have a bad tendency to draw my nose this big and my eyes so little! I look like shit here.” Peter hit the poster in front of the black horse that was now watching her master with a bored expression only he could see.

“God...Why I only see it now?...Hey! Hey! Knock it off girl!” Blue hit the ground again annoyed and playful she steal the cowboy’s hat.” Hey! I know you want to go for a ride but after church,okay? After, I am all yours.” He snacked the hat back and smirked to the still pissed horse. “Come on, I will let you eat this …how about it?” he waved the paper in front of her, but not even the horse wanted to look at it moving her head in the other direction.

“Thought so…I look hideous. Eek!” he chuckled before giving the poster another look.

It was an old picture with him, back in the days he had a bad reputation with all the town. Those days he was reckless and lack in strategy, but from there to now, he grew up a bread, not only the moustache and sideburns were his cover under that leather made hat but also his eyes were faster, his earing was softer and his tongue, could roll the lies everyone wanted to hear and please the public as he wished. His hands were doing magic with the guns, so fast and accurate sometimes he needed to pat his own back how good he got over this years.

_‘Wanted for thieving 20.000 gold.’_

“Meh, I am more worth it. Than this….”he groaned when a high pitch voice made him jump a little.

“Hey Pete.” A skinny man greet him from afar. And he hide the poster in the back of his pants when he saw the man coming in his direction. “Aren’t you supposed to be in church?”

“Morning to you too Kraglin.” He smiled patting Blue’s back.”Yeah yeah…I just visit my baby girl here, to see if she is fine.”

“She sure is, Pete. Yondu pays me extra money to take care of her.” The man smiled showing his golden teeth.”You should watch out Pete, don’t piss off Padre too much, he has a lots on his mind this days…”his voice became a whisper at the last sentence before shaking his head returning back to reality. “Anyway, I’m off to clean up. See ya laters Pete!”

“Sure do, and thanks for taking good care of Blue sheeee loves those carrots. “ he nodded to the man that looked again lost before waving goodbye to him. “Shit…he is getting worse and worse since that time.” Peter whispered to himself walking out of the stable.

Outside the burning sun was scolding the man for his wasting time by being even more powerful like he wanted to melt him down.

* * *

 

He skipped until he reached the church, Yondu already started his preach and gave the ‘lost lamb will get grilled’ kind of glare when he entered. In the last row there she was, fair skin, emerald eyes and a long blond hair so without any further excuses he jumped off and took a seat next to his lady giving her a wide smile.

“What did I lost?” Peter grinned stretching his back and smooth hook an arm around her shoulders.

“Peter! You know it’s not nice to he this late…shhhh…”she slap his arm away giving him a stern look.

He scoffed amused looking front at Yondu that was now wave his holy cross blessing the ones in the front row. “Hey?” he cached her attention “Wanna go after and fool around?”

And there it was. Her smile it was all he needed, sometimes he had an odd feeling like she was hiding an unspoken sad story before those pearled teeth but when her lips touches his, he forget any worry he ever had in this world.

“Hmm, I will think about it.”she promised him when he bended to steal a kiss, stopping him with her finger on his lips.

“This is what I like to hear.”  he purred and took back his place looking absent at Yondu’s ceremony before throwing his head back looking at the colorful celling he knows it like the back of his hand by now. The story of some weird mystical shit, holy something all going in the center were Jesus was with his arms wide open welcome any nation to join Him…and…was that crow always there?

He narrowed his eyes at the painted crow that was flying next to a little group of Indians, almost like it was using the wings to hug and hide the people from others.  Nothing out of normal, if you ask anyone since the idea of being all “ brothers” with the “weird colored skins” should only be a whispered concept in God’s eyes not letting the Big Boss to see how much hate it really was between the two specific tribes, so all seem normal for the villagers,… except Peter knows that church better than his name and that crow was never there until today.

More alarming for the young cowboy was that he recognized the crow. As insane as it sounds, that crow was an old friend when he walks down the dreamland. He follow him in dreams full of beautiful women or less pleased such the ones he had to see the all that blood and fire…the day he became orphan.

_‘What the hell are you doing here?’_ he frowned to the painting.

“Peter?” the girl elbow him to pay attention as the morning ceremony came to an end.”What is it?”

  
It was pointless to tell her that the demon that keep him sometimes awake at night it was there with his yellow shinning eyes, and not because he didn’t trust her or he was afraid she will think he is crazy, but…the other 8 times he show her the crow around the town she claim to never see it.

Smiling back at her he reassure the girl he was okay.”Nothing, I was thinking how lucky I am.”

Peter sighed when his girl shook her head and looking back at the ceiling the crow disappear, giving him a nausea feeling.


	2. Raven's voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this one was supposed to be longer, but I can barely keep my eyes open as I have to draw some requests :'3  
> I hope you will enjoy it~ with each chapter I will add the tags and characters that appear in it bcs I don't really wanna spoil everything from the start!   
> I apologies again for the bad grammar^^""

The sun was slowly setting down, leaving a warm blanket knitted in orange, red and violet. Our cowboy watched it from the porch of the leather store smoking the cigarettes he finally got from his room, or rather Champion got them for him. It was a fair deal, a big cow bone for them.

“Nice touch Mister M.”  He hummed admiring the new boots in a metal platter on that porch posted there as a mirror. The truth was that he couldn’t wait until tonight to win some money and pay in advanced promising the old man from the store, that if tomorrow he won’t find the rest of the money he can come in with a gun and blow his brains but with one condition. Do NOT stain the boots. He wants to be buried in clean clothes, like the rich bastards.

 He walked down the stairs grinning satisfied with the purchase. Blue might dislike it but for the fashion statement they were a must.

_‘Tsk, I need to change her horseshoes too.’_

There was one more place to go before we could hit the bar and get himself some sweet gold.

The villagers were already returning to their homes after a long hardworking day. Women were calling the kids inside, there was something they all fear about the night in that place, but the darkness wasn’t a monster for everyone, it was also an ally for several men that were slowly sneaking out to get to the bar.

The sun looked like it was swallow by the ground at the horizon, throwing the last cold-warm rays as a help. Maybe someone will grab on them and pull him out of hole he was slowly drowning.

“Should we shoot her?”

The rasped voice made Peter turn his gaze from the helpless sun to two silhouettes next to the infirmary, he recognize them as two of stupid monkeys aka payed guards that belong to Ronan, son of the mayor.

“He he! Come on…shoot the ground next to scare her and then we can put Fang chase the dirty scum.”

He looked in the direction the two were aiming their guns. A little kid were picking something at the base of a cactus. The skin color and clothing was giving out that the kid wasn’t one of theirs.

_‘What the? ….Not this again.’_ He spit pissed walking toward the two idiots and not even bother to pay attention to the crow that was cawing above those two.

“Oh hey there, Stu and Pid “ he greet the guys in a playful mood although the rage inside him was one inch close to take out his gun and put a hole in each of their disgusting faces. “What’s up guysss?”

“Piss off Quill, we ain’t having any business with ya’ boy.” The smaller of them reply narrowing his eyes.

“Oh come on. I just came to salute my two best friends, why are so tense? Hmm? Because…maybe…you wanted to kill an innocent soul? You know the Boss.”he gestured up to the sky.”Might get really mad.”

“We do what we want!” the tall one always had a bad temper and accidently load his gun in the ground.

“Idiot!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN’?! ARE YOU TRYA’ KILL US?!” the shorty yelled at the other slapping the man over his face.”Fuckin’ idiot! OH LOOK! Now the dirty scum run away! Awesome! Are you happy Quill?”

Peter didn’t need to be point out that because he was already watching how the little kid got scared by the loud sound and ran away from that place.

“Maybe? Now, please excuse me, gentleman but I got something to do.” He pushed them away from his way and walked inside the church.

“I will crush him!” the tall guy groaned ready to follow Peter.

“Hold it! You ain’t doing anythin’ no more!…leave him, we only do what and when Ronan says…also he already have a shitty life with something like that..” the short guy spitted with a sore face as he looked after the boy. “To live with such a burden….well, that is really hell…who knows how cursed is he. Right? He he he.”

Both of them were leaving that place laughing not bothered by the crow that was watching them with eagle eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You got 10 minutes Peter, I just gave her the pills and she shouldn’t be too agitated before sleep.” The old nurse open the heavy iron grill door and let the boy go it. “ Ten minutes, no more.”

“Sure, Ma’am…” he said in a whisper.

That place was not different from the jail. Everywhere were rooms with bars at the doors and a few survivors. No, this wasn’t the normal infirmary, this was the dark side of it. Where someone he used to know was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

She wasn’t looking better. Not at all, her skin seem even more paler than the last time and her eyes were emptier. After he invested so much money in the ‘miracle treatment’ she looks worse.

“Hey…”his voice came out more hoarse. “Hey there Mantis, how are you today?”

The girl didn’t looked up at him, acting like he wasn’t even there.

“Shit...Hey, I know you can hear me…I know you are still there, Mantis. Please…”

Silence.

Even crazy Lou was silent today watching the scene from her little room. She was an old widow that gone insane after her husband was hanged in the middle of the village for “thieving’’ . She said her husband didn’t do anything bad in his whole life, a man with fear of God, but they did punish him for other’s sins. And just for Ronan’s amusement , his head was send back to her home detached to his body. Poor woman started to lose her mind that and became dangerous, attacking people on streets, stealing kids and claim that she was protecting them, yelling all day and night how God will burn this town to ashes for the dirty souls that walk those lands. Ronan put his man on Mayor’s orders to throw the woman in the asylum aka the basement of the infirmary. She is barely feed and her diet contains mostly the high amount of pills to shut her up.

But even her, the one that usually comes with a very roasty comment about his family just stayed silent, the only sound coming from her were maybe when she blinked, her blue as the river eyes were shinning like two moons in that dark cell.

“Ehh…this is pointless..” Peter rubbed his face looking tired at his sister.

Mantis, his younger sister wasn’t far away from how Lou was acting back in that time when their mother died and they lost everything. She used to have nervous breakdowns and running away from the shelter the priest gave them almost every 3 days then it became something she did on a daily base.

Mantis used to run yelling incomprehensible words to the sky, throwing rocks up with so much rage, like she could reach and hit what she was seeing. Peter once find her more dead than alive, in the middle of nowhere, all scratched up and bleeding from the rocks she kept on throwing to the clouds. In that time Yondu told the boy it was time to let her heal, that his presence was poisonous for her and she needed to clear her mind.

It was hard for him,so hard to let the only thing he had from his mother to be took away, his promise that no matter what he will take care of Mantis, his best friend, blood sister, and the only other person that could see that damn crow disappear in that day, he felt like the only reason to live was gone.His only goal was gone in a snap of fingers…and now, there he stands, like a stranger outside a cell, his own sister was locked up for suffering.

“Shit…this is shit…God…” he hit the wall. “Fuck..sorry…I…”

_“It’s time.”_ a melodious voice that sounded like a mature voice of his sister surrounded the place. “They are coming.”

Peter looked dumbfounded at her to see if the lips are moving. That was a miracle! She didn’t spoke in 10 years a word after they locked her there and now…

“What? Mantis! Are you…Oh Lord! You talk ! Mantis please…”

_“It’s time.”_

“What? What time? Mantis? What time are you talking about?” he grabbed the bars of her door looking desperate to hear more just when she was finally talking the old nurse call him out.

“Time’s up cowboy, let her rest.”

“Wait …I..” a cold hand grabbed his on the door. “!!!!!” Mantis was there, she reached for him.

“Mantis!” he whispered at the girl’s pitch black eyes, shining for the first time with an odd aura around them.”Hey if you need to…”

_“They are coming Peter! Run! Get out this town! RUN!!! RUNNNN!!”_ she begged him scared.

“Woah! What? Who Mantis?”

Her eyes turn lifeless once again and before that leather stick from the nurse’s hand could hit the door she run in her bed hiding under the thin blanket.

“I told you mister Quill, you never understand, if you agitate her before sleep she gets aggressive. Tsk tsk.” The nurse huffed pissed.”No out.”

“No! Wait! She was trying to tell me something! She didn’t talked for years! Don’t you understand! She was on the right way!” he looked at Mantis .”Mantis! Please come here!”

But there was no response. The girl looked like she was dead, not moving at all.

“She really talked! Come on Mantis! Don’t push me Ma’am!” he groaned seeing that is no use to stay there as the lady was poking him with that stick to move on to the exist.

“Talking? Pffff, that girl has some heavy trauma Mister Quill, she won’t talk until she dies.And the right way is the doctor’s way, now please.Let us do our job as we are instructed to.” She smiled with her yellow teeth at him pushing the young man out of the basement.

“Wait...” but the door already closed in front of him.

“Awesome.” he mumbled annoyed getting out of the infirmary.

_**‘Time is up, Quill…’** _

“What? Who the fuck said that?” he turned around at the sudden voice that came so close like someone whispered that in his ear when a heavy drop of water splash on his hat distracting him.”Rain? Come on…it was supposed to be sunny all day long.”

Peter took another turn to see if there anybody around before running to the bar until the rain would get more serious. He couldn’t shake off the stupid feeling he got since morning but a little moonshine will totally do the trick, but not too much, he still had to tell Yondu that Mantis talked today.

_'With all this, I won't be surprised if I end up like my sis too '_ he thought bitterly entering the cozy noisy bar.

Little he knew, was that Peter had another thing he could shake off. The shadow of that crow that was watching him closely.


	3. A change of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...almost there...ughhhh I swear the next chapter will be the one that will enlighten everyone what is this ff about. Yeah...well it is the incoming starmora my friends! Even I can't wait to write it down!   
> Also 3 am and I am dead tired ~ *fingerguns*

“Ohohoho who got the royal flush? Eh? Eh?” Peter placed his cards on the table, a victory smile plastered on his face ear to ear. The rest of the table swore and throw their cards pissed, two of them already left the table. And what a wise move, because this little bastard just got a little more lucky than he planned tonight.

Proud of his prey he lean over and collect the beautiful shinny gold coins humming the song was playing right now by an old villager at his banjo next to them.

He was a little off tune, but that didn’t bother Peter.

“He is cheating!” Taserface roar from his seat. Clearly the moonshine hit his only neuron he had and  now he gone full animal mode. “We could all agree on this! No one has royal flush 3 times in a row!”

“Erm, correction. No one except me, a pro.” He pat his chest smirking.” Well, no pain no gain.”

“Not so fast.” Taserface gabbed his arm when he wanted to collect the winning bet from him.” I want to see something.”

Peter narrowed his eyes to him.“What? More card tricks? Sorry pal, those are only for good kids. Maybe next time, okay ?” he jerked his arm back glaring at the aggressive fellow. He should have not let the drunken at his table, they always make this kind of mess.

The atmosphere got suddenly silent and this made Peter tense, it wasn’t a big fight between the two of them so the bar could go this awfully quite. The answer on the weird sudden changed of mood came when Champion started to growl and bark at something behind him.

“Hands up cowboy. And let’s not make a scene, okay?” Rhomann Dey called for him.

Peter turned around slowly facing the sheriff and his right hand, Garthan Saal, one of the guys he had on his black list of never to ‘Piss off again.’ He had once a fight with him and end up with 5 broken ribs and his nose needed another punch to be put back.

_‘Awesome…this is not how I wanted to end my night! And I was just leaving!’_

“Come on Quill. Move already, the mayor wants to see you.” Saal mumbled looking disgusted around at the mess around that place.”Despicable.” he concrete.

“What? Me? Why?” Peter raised a brow intrigued but also a little scared. The last time the Mayor called for him was when he find out Peter was payed to kill people, and he used him for that too, to eliminate those who don’t treat this land with love and pay their taxes. Peter Quill was 11 back then.

“Oh move already scum! We don’t have time for your stupid questions. “ Saal rush toward him squeezing his arm and pull the young man after him.

“Ha ha, he is in trouble! Even the Mayor knows you were cheating.”Taserface allow himself for this small win grinning at how Peter was treated out of the bar.

“Zip it Testicle.” He yelled back to him before he was throw my Saal outside on the porch.” What the frick frak the Mayor with me?” he asked again seeing Rhomann’s frown as he avoided meeting his eyes.

_‘Well…this is weird as fuck. Well at least it’s not raining anymore.’_ He shrugged and stepped in the fresh bathed ground.

“If you behave you will find out…now move it Casanova.” Saal whispered in his hear and pushed him down the little stairs, grabbing him again and force him to come with them.

“If you won’t tell me at least let go man! I can walk too…” he shook his arm but with no luck, the bastard tighten the hold even more.

Of course he was mad, he lost his place as sheriff and his best friend took it and all because when they had to vote for the next man who will protect this village, Peter made sure Saal won’t be that one, by adding extra votes for Rhomann. Everyone started suspecting Saal on doing such degrading thing because he was greedy and with a short temper. But the sheriff knew it was Quill and the frustration of having no prove to show to people, got Peter all the bad treatment he could get from him.Ambush in the night, where Saal pretends that he thought he was an indian, or occasionally kicks and punches when no one looks. All this were little by little the payback for that day.

Out from nowhere something tug on Peter’s sleeve. He stopped and turn to see her, his lovely lady standing there, in her night dress. She looked sweaty, with her cheeks red and eyes swollen. Her shoes were dirty with mud making her look like she run until there.

The other two stopped too and looked at them in silence.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”Peter spoke placing a hand on the forehead of the girl. “You are all hot! What happened? Did you run?”

“Yeah…I…I need to see father.” She panted pushing his hand away.

“Move.”Saal elbow him and made a slight gesture to follow them already.

Peter sighed and with his girl next to him both of them walked to the town hall. He looked down at the bouncing blond locks and the livid face she had.

“Do you know why does your father wants to see me?”

“I don’t know Peter I was…surprised to find you here too.” She reply fast and in a whisper like it was a crime to talk.

Peter analyzed her behavior, totally opposite of how she was this morning. That cold and distant attitude was making his heart shrink. But beside that, she didn’t looked surprised. Scared? Yes. But not surprised. And this is what concerned Peter the most.

“CAW CAW!” the crow was flying around the four people that entered the town hall. The black clouds of storm were gathering above that village like dark curse.

“CAW CAW!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, and how wrong was Peter when he thought the worst thing that day was that he couldn’t collect his gold, that Blue refused the new horseshoes he showed her, that he couldn’t talk to Yondu about Mantis before he hit the bar, that his food was lousy…again...or maybe that the girl next to him, his lover, throw up on his new boots as he was trying to keep her steady on her legs. But…who wouldn’t lose their mind seeing their father dead, killed in the second she came in the room, by her own brother, Ronan.

“Hey…Calm down…okay?” Peter tried his best to keep the girl up and not fall in the disgusting puddle of lunch and blood. “Stay up okay…and you…” he turn to Ronan.”WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!!”

The tall muscular man only smiled, his gun was still pointed at the dead mayor but his eyes were shinning for the crowed in that room.

“Oh, I am sorry for the late night call but I wanted to announced my candidacy. Hmm, I can see I already won. Easy.” He cackled his smile growing wider seeing how his own sister was struggling to get to him.

“No no! Stay here..”

“Why…why brother? He was about to let you rule the town…why didn’t you waited?” the girl asked in a trembled voice pushing out of Peter’s protective arms to go to Ronan. “Why?...why would you do that?”

“You know very well why, sister.” He answer steady not moving a muscles when she came to him grabbing his vest. “I need to inform you, if you dirty my new Mayor suit, I will have to kill you.”

“What?” she asked in horror.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Peter grabbed his guns fast and pointed to Ronan that only throw him a glance.“Yeah, try to kill me fucker! I will kill you before this monkeys of yours will even get to touch me.”

“Peter Quill. Always fast to act, never to learn. Tsk tsk tsk….I heard your sister talked today, interesting.” He hummed tapping his chin ignoring the girl that was staying still glued to his chest in the attempt to get his attention.”How much did it passed? 8? 9? 10 years since the incident?”

“Shut up. You got no right to talk about my sister.” He growled and the sound of guns pointed at him twice it’s number, as the door behind him open and more stupid guards of his came at the gathering next to the sheriff and Saal.

For a moment Peter thought he saw regret in those two’s eyes. But in that moment of madness everything could look possible.

The door open again and if Peter’s aim was hold steady between Ronan’s eyes now it might have gone a little to the left when he heard him talking.

“I was called to come to a funeral?” Yondu walked slowly. And Peter recognize that kind of steps, where the steps he had once, when he was sneaking around him to get to the wine bottles. His adoptive father passes him keeping their eyes locked a little before he saw him stopping at the corpse of the ex- mayor. “Oh, I found it.”

“Such a delight to have you here, Padre. Hope you don’t mind to do the honors of burry your best friend.” Ronan watched how the older man measure the body and sighed.

“Yeah…yeah…okay.” He nodded looking up at the boy.”Is this all you called me for?”

“Oh no, not at all, I was also interested to hear your opinion on something…you see, our father held a great amount of secrets, that is why his heart was feeling heavy and each day was a struggle for the poor man, such information such as…why your boy here has a payed job as a killer and no one asks about it or how the tribe we slaughter two years ago were actually ready to make peace but, Papa, found out they were hiding a gold mine somewhere so, why try to talk when you can make it rain with blood? Right?” he laughed like a maniac before turning serious again and with that he grabbed the wrist of his sister pushing her down on her knees.

“LET HER GO!” Peter yelled from his place.

The sound of those guns with their hammers drawn back were a small spoiler of how they were ready to load those bullets in the young cowboy’s body.

“Or how about this one Padre, a tricky one. What is the payment in biblical terms, for incest?” he asked in sweet voice.

Peter almost missed the question if Yondu wouldn’t turn to see his face.

“Wait what…?” he frowned confused and his gaze turn to his girl that was shaking her head to Ronan that seem to take an interest in him now.”What do you mean? Baby…?”  
“I mean she never loved you imbecile.” Ronan snapped at him.

“No…what? Come on! Talk to me…this..were all this lies?” he asked the girl that was shaking her head left and right in an alerting way sobbing under that goodness radiant hair that seem so dirty right now.

“Peter…no…I..” she mumbled looking up at him, and Peter thought there was a chance in which Ronan was crazy once again and she is the undying love and support he ever had…

 “I’m sorry….I had to…”

…and it was gone.

“Had to what…? Wait..? What did you had to?” he looked confused.

“Boy, put the gun down, you are outnumber.” Saal said in a calmer voice and Peter let them down slowly at his command. Once down two of Ronan’s massive man came to grab on each arm of his making him wince in pain.

“Come on sis, tell him. Tell him everything! Confess! Cause that is why I called the priest out of his cozy bed tonight! To see his boy and this tramp what a dirty relationship they had! Come on, only I know how much you were begging me to give you my cock when this poor little orphan couldn’t satisfy my little whore sister.” He purse his lips in a mocking way toward Peter.” Tell him how disgusted you were when he was smelling like horse and when you had to drink father’s whiskey before meeting him, because he was too much a peasant for your nose. TELL HIM YOU SLUT!” he roar making the girl cry even louder.

“I…I didn’t…nooo…please….” She grabbed her head hiding from everyone’s judging stare but one pair of eyes she search calling for him before hiding again.”Peter…?...I…am sorry…soo soo sorry…I..”

“It’s okay…stop crying” the young cowboy whisper to calm her, and she did, she looked at him with hope.

“Peter..?” she smiled to him before his brother let out a loud sighed.

“Enough drama. This makes me sick.” Rhonan spited before Peter’s boots and raised his gun to his sister, shooting her in her head.

Peter didn’t react right away, because, all this seem to be a déjà vu, this nightmare, he had it once more, when the crow was standing right there…behind him, at the door, like she was waiting for him to get out of there already. But the arms holding him in place were real, just like the sound the soft body of that girl made when it hit the floor, joining her blood with her fathers.

_**‘Betrayed once again’** _

_‘That voice…’_

“NOO!!!!” he yelled finally feeling the pain cutting through him from his core to his lungs.

Ronan rolled his eyes moving away from the agitated man.“Cuff him up already and kill him in the back of the butchery , let the dogs have something else to eat but stinky cow meat…also. Kill his horse in front of him, I head it will make him a big pleasure.”

The man raise him by his armpits dragging him out of the room and Peter felt like this was his last chance to grab on life. It was now or never.

“Hooooldd it!”He yelled again : I think I have the right for one last wish, right? Right padre?”His eyes were pleading Yondu to say something.

“Mayor?” Yondu got the signal and since to get to Ronan’s heart was kissing his butt, the wise man knew how to do it.” It is considered a sin to kill a man like this, even Black Eye Joe had his last wish of drinking until he passed out and George the one ear thief had…”

“Fine! Just say it already.” Ronan groaned waving to his man to release him.

Peter shake the two gorillas off him and walked slowly to the new, mayor, but a another came in front of him and he tripped.

”Woah woah! I just wanted to ask for a cigar! DUDE! Stop touching me all over geez, I know I am irresistible but still…personal pace.”

“Such humor after seeing death, heh, he will rejoin his sister soon, am I right?” Ronan laughed and everyone follow him laughing like hyenas.

The man pushed him up on his feet mumbling something how bad he was smelling. “Well you see Mayor what I really wanted to say is…”

His hands raised with the gun he just smuggled from the lousy man that came to protect Ronan. “See you in hell, fucker.” He pulled the trigger but the man next to him pulled on him so the bullet only went through Ronan’s shoulder.

_‘Shit! That baster should have took it between his eyes!’_

He shoot again up in the lighting bulb creating the perfect escape scenario before all the men around jumped to catch him, especially the angry brainless monkey he stole the gun from. They were mad, but, they do forget Peter and a gun are the power couple in this story.

“CATCH HIM!!! KILL THE BASTARD!!! “ the yelled all running after the young man that was on his way to find his horse.

Peter ran away and Ronan was left alone with Yondu  in the room awfully silent.

He didn’t looked mad or surprised, you could say everything that happened that night went according to his plan.

He walked over his father’s corpse stepping on the man’s arms on his way to the other dead in the room.

Her hair was bathing in blood now turning those golden locks into ginger ones, just like the rays of a setting sun,and her surprised emerald eyes still wide opened were giving him the sensation she was still there, watching all this scene. “You were always a stupid one sister. Your bad acting give away, it made that poor guy really thought you loved him when you only loved me. “ he poked her rose cheeks with the top of his shoes. ”How pitiful” he turned his back with a short turn and walked out the room but not before telling Yondu to take care of the corpses. Also to make up a story of what just happened there or he will be the next in line.

But if Ronan could have looked back just once, he would have witness the tear that dropped of his sister’s cheek.

She was still alive, trapped in a dead body…..and even if he would have acknowledge that, his words would still be…

**“How pitiful.”**


	4. Kiss me a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? It was worth all this wait?  
> *cries in sleepless nights*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys if you wanna find me on tumblr I am chris-phd and I will make some art for this two ~  
> And this song kept me going until 4 am to write this one :  
> Sam Tinnesz - Babel (feat. Super Duper) Idk it kinda fits the last part of the chapter ~

Rhomann’s hands were shaking taking out a cigar out of his package and place it between his lips, but the adrenaline was making him tremble like a leaf in the forecast.

“Fuck!” he swore when the little matches box fall in dirt.

“Easy sheriff.” Saal light up a match and hold the little fire to the nervous man. “You might burn yourself if you don’t pay attention.”

The sheriff blinked at him confused before snapping the cigar in two.

“Stop that! I…I couldn’t do anything…how..how would you react to something like that?! He practically dragged us into complicity! I…I didn’t knew…” Rhomann grabbed his hat and hold it to his chest.”Lord, please let this poor souls rest…”

“I am really curious why Ronan didn’t called us to cover his dirt.” Saal ignored the man turning to watched the crows flying in circles around the town as the wind become more violent. “I can smell the peace before war…”

“Don’t say such stupidity….I don’t want any war! I just want to go home to my wife and daughter and…Oh Saal..we fucked our lives, right?” he gripped the hat so tight.”We can’t go back….we can’t…oh fuck…!”

A loud slap echo in the sheriff’s head when Saal came in front of him.

“Say thanks I didn’t punched your face, you loud idiot…Ehhhh” Saal put a hand on his shoulder.”We already fucked our lives when we accept to move here. But forget this…did you do what I said?”

Rhomann nodded.”Yes! The horse it’s right where you told me to put it…but how did you know?”

“That this will happened?...Let’s say a little birdy whispered to me.” He said in a low voice.” Let’s go already, the rain will start again and we need to help Yondu with the bodies.” he stepped on the package in the mud making his partner wince behind him.”Stop whining, you will get tuberculosis faster that a gunshot.” he commented in a mad voice walking faster to their station.

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks to his clever diversion, Peter ran in the next second the dark cut the deadly stare Ronan was throwing him.

His legs took him to hide between the infirmary and the next house. If there was a place where he could have a little peace it will be loony town, and in that moment it never sounded more appealing. In that darkness he glued his body to the wall of the infirmary seeing Ronan’s man on horses.

“Oh great…this is what I didn’t need right now…Oh mann, where is Blue when I need her?” he whispered to the darkness, his face turning into a full grimace when he saw the rain starting with power, hitting the ground like a whip.

And because today seem like Death was specially searching for him, he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck.

_‘Oh shit…the fuck…Fuck fuck fuck…I will die here?!’_

“Okay …what do you want?” he asked the mysterious presence behind him. “I can tell you I got no gold…okay? I just had a..”

A soft neigh was the reply of the unknown hot breath shadow, which made Peter turn and almost kiss the curious black head of his horse.

“Blue?! What are you doing here?...” he stroke her neck grateful.”Oh girl, you gave me a heart attack there…Come here.” He climbed in the saddle and watched how slowly the man were moving in the opposite direction. “Listen Blue, this is a do or die…we only have a chance to get out of this.”

The horse shake it’s head hitting the ground slowly like she was ready for this.

“I know you are a warrior, but there are five idiots with guns and we only have one and it’s not even ours, so we need to make this move in our advantage, okay? Prepare.” Peter whispered to her.

_**‘Prepare…’** _

“On my signal, we are running okay?” he narrowed his eyes preying when the last of them were turning his horse.

**_‘It’s time…’_ **

“Okay girl, 3..” the man looked like someone was talking to him, he turn his horse half way.”..2..” the horse moved already in the other direction “..1..” Peter could see only the tail of it as it was disappearing from his area of vision and with one hand he gave the infirmary wall a slap

_‘I will come after you Mantis…I promise…wait for me…’_

“NOW!” he hit her lightly to give her the signal and Blue didn’t waste any time galloping out of their hideout.

“YES! Good girl, good girl!” he pat her neck grateful that maybe that vicious rain wasn’t that bad, feeling it like a warm cloak following them out of the town.

The lighting in the clouds were the only signals he was following as big fire flies guiding his way.

“LOOK! THERE HE IS!” he heard from behind and some gunshots made his hair stand up hitting the horse a little harder.

“Come on girl! Faster! We need to loose this losers.” He spoke holding the brindle in an iron grip.

The guns are yelling were mixing with the rain and the sounds were making Peter too alert turning to see who is behind with the gun he stole taking a chance shooting between thick curtain of water drops.

“Shit…”he swore when he heard no yelling in pain or swearing, a sign that he missed the kill and now the rain only got more mad, like she was the one wounded.”Really?! “ he looked at the darken clouds and groaning when heavy drops of rain hit his face. “Ahhh shit!” he rubbed his hand over his face fast before patting Blue’s head.

They were out of the town, running on the desert roads clouded in heavy rain and mud. The traces of carriages that visited today were totally erased at this point, so his destination was…nowhere but somewhere away from those murderers.

“WOAH!” for a moment he had the impression he was about to hit someone on the road, but since his vision was all blurred out he couldn’t be sure if it really was a person, he could swear he saw a woman with long hair waving in the wind standing in the middle of his way.

At that thought made Peter’s heart clench painfully with the image of his …pretended lover died in front of him. How she looked with hope that maybe…that wasn’t all for her, that maybe he could have save her from that dysfunctional family and take her far away from such dirty hands…set that dove free once again.

“IT’S THERE! ON YOUR RIGHT BOBBY! SHOOT HIM!” someone called from behind and he pulled on Blue’s throatlatch to go right.

But she was dead, and they watched that too…the fuckers chasing him now. None of them jumped to stop that heartless monster. All obeying in fear to such raw evilness. Killing his father and sister without moving a muscles on his face.

“WE ARE LOOSI..H…GET…FAS…!!” the sounds of those man were cut off him loud thunders.

She was dead, everything he ever cared was gone..the future they build up in drawings in the sand...All were lies.

**_‘Betrayedddd…’_ **

Without home..ran out of love and money…where he a cowboy like him could go?

Peter had to slap himself to stay focus because his own mind and heart were more clouded than it was outside and he needed to thank the idiot behind when another shoot woke him up for good.

“THERE! HE IS THERE!” he heard them clearly.

“Shit Blue! Faster! Come on! Come on!” he hit the horse making her neigh mad.”Sorry girl, but I rather not die at their hand.” He turn again taking shooting and this time actually aiming someone.”Ha ha ha! Still got it!” he turn and curse loud when he saw that silhouette again but closer this time and passing the woman he almost crush on.

_‘An indian…’_ he mumbled when a lighting hit the ground meters away from him and light his path, he saw the green skin and dark hair waving like snakes ready to bite whoever was coming too close to her but her eyes were closed.

“Damn! HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! SOME MANIACS ARE COMING THIS WAY!” he yelled over his shoulder but the girl was already gone and he wonder think if that was another illusion.

Is he loosing his mind? Can a heartbreak break your mind too?

Peter let go of Blue’s bridle when the shooting started again.”GO TO HELL!” he yelled made a complete turn to face them and shoot with a better aim hitting other two.

“Three down, two to go.” He laughed proud.

But his victory was short when Blue stopped and jumped in two legs scared, throwing the cowboy off his seat.

“What?”he came to see what scared her and almost fall in the trap.

In front of them was a beautiful cliff and he pulled Blue back from it.

“Woah…that was close…come…Oh, son of a…” he gritted his teeth when he spotted the blurred bodies of the other two idiots.

There was no escape from there. The man were coming closer with the ugly animal sounds they made seeing him hopeless.

Blue whinny shaking her head when another thunder strike dangerously close to them.  
“It’s okay , it’s okay girl…go! “he looked into her warm hazel eyes .”GO NOW!” he hit her butt making her run on his left nickering in a way he thought she was crying.

“LOOK! HE IS THERE!! HA HA HA” the man let out a happy whistle making Peter sick when he saw the faces of those idiots he hated the most.”Finally gonna take our revenge for all the shit you’ve done Quill!”

“Oh! Let me kill him! He stole my gun!”

“It’s okay! We can both kill him…he is not worth any money now…you are dead meat for Ronan.”

“Let’s cut him open! Like Ronan said! “

They were laughing with the guns pointed to Peter that was slowly stepping back until he felt the cold breeze of nothing is left to lose.

_His mother_

_His sister_

_His foster family_

_His horse_

_His “love”_

_His money_

_His name…_

Who will know who was Peter Quill if he dies like this? Food for dogs and crows.

_‘You must die a little to know you are alive…’_ that is what Yondu once told him when he saved him from drowning in the closest river. In that day Peter vow to live his life like it was the last one.

He stopped before he turned his back to the two of them and ran directly to the cliff.

“What the…hell is he doing?” one of the men asked shocked.

“He is going to kill himself! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!!!!” he other yelled already firing in his direction.

They started to shoot him until he fall off the cliff and both got off their horses to look down, but nothing could be seen in that foggy rain especially at how deep that canyon was.

“He is dead. Let’s go…”

And if that wasn’t an answer if Peter survived the fall, a lighting strikes the canyon maybe right in the place Peter felt, the light and raging sound made the two man scream and run to their horses to get back.

 

* * *

 

 

The river carried the crimson blood spreading like an oil coffin around the body of this brave cowboy that died of a heavy heart. For a storm the waters were acting calmly, waving lifting the man above the sharp rocks on the bottom of the river.

After a few kilometers Peter’s journey stops in the same time with the rain. Those waters brought the body closer to the ground, placing it with care at the feet of a woman. Next to her Blue sniffed the head of her master and whinny happy, hitting the ground next to Peter’s head, but there was no answer.

The woman looked at horse and gently stroke her head.

“I will bring him back, as a reward for your help.” she talked in a gently way.

Blue bow her head and took some steps back to give her space, watching from a safe distance how that green skin woman they saw in the rain was now bending over Peter’s cold body and gesturing something toward the sky before placing her hands on the man’s chest.

“All mighty ancestors, spirits of the past and future…I need you once again to let your power through me and bring this soul back…Because…He is the one we were looking for.” She whispers and for everything became so quite not even the water could be heard when a lighting hit the woman making her scream but only for a brief moment. Her body started to glow in a holy kind of way, like she was dressed in a light aura and her eyes turn from warm chocolate ones to perfect white. She bow to the sky before pushing her palms over Peter’s chest enchanting some sacred spells and the light from her body looked like it was traveling covering the man in a blanket, her hands pushed so hard on his pectorals will probably leave marks but it was necessary for the contact to be made until all the light looked like it left the woman and surrounded Peter from head to toes, with a final act, the woman bended and kissed the man’s lips.

In the next second the light absorbed itself in the man and Peter took a hungry breath before coughing, opening his eyes a little.

“….”

Something was still holding down from reaching those two forms he saw. One looked like Blue…and the other…was…a woman...

** _‘Welcome back Peter Quill.’_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just finished Med Uni and I want to work on this little fic until my break is over and I got my big exam.  
> Ik I have so many unfinished fics and trust me, I hate myself for this! I will try as much as I can to finish all of them!  
> Most of them are done but I lack beta as you will see in this one...It's just to much pressure and stress around I can't annoy another person in my life so I am trying guys, a lot to make it sound at least 70% okay? I hope...no? Okay...  
> Anyway guys, this one it's a pretty big one so I will really invest my whole heart in it and I hope you will enjoy it until the end ;;w;;  
> I want to thank you for patience and support ! I really need all the luck for my next exam and lots of Zzzzzs :'3


End file.
